Le malentendu
by Saidry
Summary: Ce qui arrive quand on fait des bêtises... ou que l'on voudrait être trop aimable. /KoyaShige.


Alors, bonjour/bonsoir, bref, je poste dans cette rubrique pour la première fois (une envie subite...).

Je ne sait pas si ça se reproduira, enfin bon...

C'est un petit texte traitant les membres du groupe NewS, centré sur le KoyaShige.

Que dire de plus...Bonne lecture?

* * *

_**Un malentendu....**_

Cela faisait bien longtemps que les membres de NewS n'étaient pas partis au Onsen tous ensemble, et il faut dire que ce petit séjour tombait à pic.

Quelques jours de repos bien mérités après une tournée de concerts dans un Ryokan leurs avait été offert par la Jimushô, et les chanteurs comptaient en profiter au maximum.

C'est donc après avoir passé un bon moment dans moment à barboter dans l'eau chaude tout en discutant tranquillement que les jeunes chanteurs sortirent afin de vaquer à d'autres paisibles activités.

Dans la salle-vestibule aux couleurs chaudes, Shige, une serviette toujours nouées autour de sa taille, une autre sur la tête, se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de relaxation, un livre à la main et l'ouvrit lentement, finalement pas si pressé que ça de se replonger dans ses études. Surtout que Koya, son éternel coéquipier arrivait déjà derrière lui de façon assez suspecte en lui proposant/imposant?/ «un p'tit massage pour rester bien détendu». Le regard interrogateur et méfiant fut reçu comme une approbation.. Il commença donc à enfoncer ses doigts dans le chaire de son double.

Mais quelques secondes à peine après le début de ces traitements, le pauvre Katô se retrouva avec ce qui semblait être un nerf froissé.

La porte coulissante menant au bain chaud s'ouvrit sur le duo Tegomass en grande discussion. Apparemment, celle-ci portait sur les activités envisagées par les deux jeunes hommes avant l'heure du dîner. Et la liste avait l'air franchement longue.

A peine furent-ils entrés dans la pièce que Koyama se jeta dans leurs bras, évitant au passage la serviette rageusement jetée par son ami, une mine d'enfant rejeté et malheureux au possible plaqué sur le visage.

_- Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? _demanda Massu en attrapant son ainé par les épaules.

Le regard de Tegoshi posait lui aussi la même question, redoutant le pire.

- _Shi…Shi… Shigeeee… est méchant avec moi! _pleura le grand dadais.

Massu et Tegoshi, effarés, jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la pièce où Katô, d'ordinaire si calme et amical, semblait complètement différent. Une sorte d'aura noire s'étendait autour de lui, dissuadant quiconque de ne serait-ce que de tenter de l'approcher, ses mèches de jais trempées assombrissant encore plus son regard, qui, sans cela faisait déjà bien assez peur.

Les trois amis furent tirés de leur «contemplation» pas l'arrivée de Nishikido, qui ne prit même pas la peine de s'occuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il traversa la pièce, se dirigeant directement vers les casiers, choppa une serviette avec laquelle il tortura ses cheveux mouillés quelques secondes avant se simplement l'abandonner, défaisant déjà celle nouée autour de sa taille afin d'éponger sont torse encore humide et d'enfiler le yukata qui lui était réservé, petit cadeau de l'établissement à l'égard des idoles.

Quelques secondes seulement après son entrée, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit une quatrième fois, mais avec fracas cette fois-ci. Tous les occupants se retournèrent vivement. Leurs regard tombèrent avec stupéfaction sur la peau hâlée et dégoulinante d'un torse parfaitement bien entretenu.

Les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement relevée, le jeune homme leva doucement une main vers son visage, effleurant avec délicatesse ses mèches luisantes afin de les dégager de son front. Suspendant son geste, il laissa à ses spectateurs le loisir d'admirer son corps dans tout son éclat, ses muscles mis en valeur par la posture de dieu grec qu'il avait prise mine de rien. Sentant et appréciant les regards glisser sur sa personne comme le faisaient les gouttelettes subsistantes du bain dont il s'était extirpé quelques minutes auparavant, un léger sourire sur son visage, aussitôt brisé.

_-Tu gâches tes phéromones,_ trancha la voix de Ryo. _Y a aucune fille ici._

Yamapi relâcha ses muscles, et, gêné se gratta l'arrière du crâne, ayant apparemment oublié ce petit détail. Il se courba légèrement pour s'excuser auprès de ses camarades qui avaient éclatés de rire devant le grotesque de la situation, avant de tomber sur le perçant de Ryo.

Leur échange de regard ne dura qu'un furtif instant, avant que le sourire du leader ne réapparaisse. Il se dirigea au côté de Dokkun qui le fixait toujours, afin de s'habiller à son tour.

Cette interruption avait détendue l'atmosphère, Shige en ayant profité pour se rallonger en grimaçant, le bouquin posé sur son visage et Koya boudait dans un coin à l'écart.

Toujours de bonne humeur, le duo Tegomass commença lui aussi à se changer en reprenant leur discussion première, en invitant au passage Yamapi et Ryo à disputer une partie de ping-pong.

Le premier accepta avec joie mais Ryo, qui avait projeté de se poser dans un coin tranquille afin de se reposé avant que le repas ne soit servi, fit bien comprendre son opposition d'une réponse brève et bien placée tout en resserrant sa ceinture. Il changea cependant bien vite d'avis lorsque le duo promit un supplément au dîner, offert pas l'équipe perdante, son côté gourmand étant plus éveillé que son esprit de compétition.

Lorsque les jeunes hommes sortirent de la pièce, le plus turbulent de des deux restant se releva et tenta une approche en douceur vers son ami,

-_Dis Shige, j'suis désolé, _commença-t-il d'une petite voix, en conservant tout de même un périmètre de sécurité, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se prendre le manuel du code pénal sur le coin de la figure.

-_Mmh... _grogna l'autre. _J'ai soif._

Ces derniers mots remirent en marche la machine à paroles qu'était Koyama.

Shige compta mentalement jusqu'à 3 et …

-_Ah, ça tombe bien, il y a un distributeur juste là, C'est pas commun, une machine comme ça dans un e auberge traditionnelle, mais c'est bien pensé, tu ne trouves pas? On peut avoir des boissons fraîches quand on veut, pas besoin d'aller à chaque fois jusqu'à la réception, Cool, ne?_

_Attends, je t'en prend un._

Il se dirigea vers ses affaire afin de chercher son porte-monnaie, Il ne s'arrêta de parler que lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour compter les petites pièces qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Sous son livre, Shige soupira en se massant le crâne. Il savait bien que ces petites secondes de répit serait les dernières avant un bon moment.

- _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux? _Demanda Koya tout sourire. Apparemment, parler seul ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Shige_? Un jus de fruit? Ou bien du thé_, continua-t-il en parcourant la vitrine des yeux, _à moins que tu ne préfère un soda? … Non, ce n'est pas bon de boire des bulles avant de manger... Mmh, les us de fruits ont l'air pas mal, y en a que je ne connaît pas, tu veut pas les goûter? Comme ça tu me diras si c'est bon. Et puis, si c'est mauvais, bah je le verrais sur ton visage... Ah! Regarde, y a du lait! Je prend ça, ok? J'ai lu quelque part que boire du lait après un bon bain chaud donnais une belle peau laiteuse et un teint frais._

Il se dirigea vers ses affaire afin de chercher son porte-monnaie, Il ne s'arrêta de parler que lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour compter les petites pièces qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Sous son livre, Shige soupira en se massant le crâne. Il savait bien que ces petites secondes de répit serait les dernières avant un bon moment.

Il inséra sa monnaie et sélectionna son produit pendant qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, Son ami se demandait dans quel genre de bouquin il avait pu lire une telle bêtise. Un manga sûrement. Il soupira. Sa tête commençait à tourner.

-_Tu va voire, ça va te rafraîchir, et puis, tu te sentira tellement bien que tu me pardonnera, _ajouta le bavard ne rigolant. _Et puis,... EH! Mais... ?_ S'énerva-t-il en tapant sur le carreau de la machine. _Descends! Descends, j't'ai dit! _Continua le pauvre garçon en secouant l'appareil.

Shige souleva une sourcil de mécontentement, Ce vacarme ne faisait qu'empirer son début de migraine. Voyant au bout de plusieurs secondes que ça ne s'arrêtait pas, il s'assit sur son transat avec une mauvaise humeur bien visible. Il observa son collègue avec de grands yeux avant de comprendre la situation. Keii-chan, face à la machine et toujours en serviette avait un genoux à terre, le bras enfoncé jusqu'au coude dans le petit encart destiné à la réception des produits, s'était visiblement débattu contre son distributeur et lui avait abandonné la victoire à regret. A présent ses yeux larmoyants étaient braqués sur Katô, dans undernier appel de détresse.

-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches comme ça? _Maugréa-t-il en se massant le crâne.

-_Maiiis, le lait, il a pas voulu tomber dans le bac, alors je suis allé le chercher, mais..._

-_N'importe quoi_, souffla son interlocuteur.

-_Je crois bien que je suis bloquééé_, pleurnicha Koya en ignorant la remarque de son ami. _A l'aiiide._

Shige soupira encore une fois pour la forme. Il se sentirait mieux qu'il se serait sûrement moqué de lui, mais à vrai dire, sur le coup, il n'en avait pas vraiment la force.

Il se leva donc à contrecœur.

_-Wah, tu te sens bien? t'es tout pâle_, _et puis tu transpires aussi, _s'inquièta le captif.

-_Mouais t'inquiète, ça va passer_, lui répondit le brun en s'approchant lentement de lui en titubant.

- _On dirais pas_, grimaça l'autre.

A peine fut-il arrivée au niveau de son ami que Shige trébucha et s'écrase mollement sur le sol de pierre humide, flanquant au passage une peur bleu à son camarade immobilisé.

_-Shige! Shige, est-ce que tu m'entends? Oh! Répond-moi!_ Paniqua-t-il.

Heureusement pour lui, il était assez proche de lui pour pouvoir plaquer sa main libre sur le front du malade et lui tapoter la joue pour lui faire reprendre connaissance.

-_Mmh, _gémit ce dernier. _Dis, tu veux bien frotter mon épaule, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se déchirer._

Voir le petit corps tremblant et en sueur lui faire une telle demande ne pu laisser à Koya d'autre choix que d'accepter. Le problème, c'est qu'avec un bras coincé dans l'appareil, il n'avait pas énormément de marge de manœuvre. Pour atteindre la partie endolorie, Koyama du se débrouiller pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui, s'asseyant précautionneusement sur le bas du dos du malade, pestant contre sa propre bêtise et râlant qu'il n'y avait jamais personne pour lui prêter main forte quand il en avait -pour une fois- réellement besoin.

Il entama alors quelques frottement sur le dos de son ami qui grimaça de douleur tout en lui demandant de lui indiquer les zones les plus sensibles.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Tegoshi, qui, à la vue de ce qui s'offrait à lui, c'est-à-dire un Shige à plat ventre au sol, en sueur et gémissant ainsi que son aîné, assis sur lui à moitié nu et essoufflé, rougit violement sans savoir quoi dire.

Juste derrière lui se trouvait Nishikido, qui, en découvrant la scène à son tour, plaqua sa main sur les yeux de Teshi qui protesta, en lui marmonnant que ce n'était pas de son âge, ces choses-là, et lança au «couple» qu'ils auraient pu attendre d'être arrivés dans leurs chambres pour s'adonner à ce genre d'activités avant de claquer la porte.

Koyama, qui n'avait pas trop suivit se qui venait de se produire, prit enfin conscience de sa situation et se mit à crier à l'aide,

-_Eh! Mais... Mais non, c'est pas çà,_ marmonna-t-il en voyant enfin à quoi avait pensé ses deux compères. _Hey! Aidez-moi, Shige va mal, revenez! Revenez j'vous dit, c'est pas « ça» C'est... c'est un malentendu! A l'aiiiide!_

Dans le couloir, Tegoshi demandait à Ryo combien de temps il devrait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir retourner chercher son portable qu'il avait oublié dans les vestiaires.

Ce dernier se contenta d'avoir un petit sourire.

Entre temps, il avait prit soin de poser la pancarte « Ne pas déranger» avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Voila donc ce qui résulte d'un cours de philo pas très intéressant et trop long.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^

Saïdry


End file.
